Nothin' On You
}} Nothin' On You en español Nada De Ti, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars. Es interpretada por los chicos de New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothin' on you baby Nothin' on you baby They might say hi and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby Nothin' on you baby No' no' no' nothin' on you babe No' no' nothin' on you I know you feel where I'm coming from Regardless of the things in my past that I've done Most of it really was for the hell of the fun On the carousel so around I spun (spun) With no directions just tryna get some (some) Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun) An' so I lost more than I had ever won And honestly I ended up with none There's so much nonsense It's on my conscience I'm thinking baby I should get it out And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know (That you wanna know) But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go) 'Cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode) And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go) Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hey) But you shouldn't worry about what they say 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Hands down there will never be another one I been around and I never seen another one Because your style I ain't really got nothin' on And you wow when you got nothin' on? Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Women call me Mr. Fantastic Stop, now think about it I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even way out there in Tokyo Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans But you always steal the show (steal the show) And just like that girl you got a fro (got a fro) Like a Nintendo 64 (64) If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know) Beautiful girls all over the world (all over) I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (haha) They got nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hey) But you shouldn't worry about what they say (why?) 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name) And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing) Whether a bus or a plane (plane) or a car or a train (train) No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame (blame) Beautiful girls all over the world (all over) I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (why?) They got nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hello) But you shouldn't worry about what they say (why?) 'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Nothin' on you baby (No' no' no' nothin' on you babe) (No' no' nothin' on you) Yeah and that's just how we do it, ha ha And I'm a let this ride Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Stand By Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan